freedomfightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vasilij Tatarin
General Vasilij Tatarin (1958-2003), born in the Uzbek Soviet Socialist Repulic in 1958, is the known leader of the Soviet Armed Forces in the Americas and during the events of the Soviet Invasion he adressed the 'liberated' American people as their new leader. Tatarin actively commanded Soviet forces in New York City, as part of an overall effort to subdue the United States and assimilate it and its population into the Soviet Union. Tatarin is described as a man who doesn't believe in sending armies into the field to kill and maim. Instead, "he believes in leading the armies himself so he can kill and maim along with them". Tatarin is a career soldier and field warrior, hailing from a long line of soldiers. He was involved in the communist takeover of Mexico prior to the invasion and as a fiercely masculine "soldier's soldier" enjoys great popularity among the common troops of the Soviet Army. Tatarin's impressive career saw him chosen by the Minister of War and the General Secretary of the USSR to be the Supreme Commander of the Soviet armies who invade the United States. Alongside Tatarin as his right-hand man is Colonel Mikael Bulba, leader of KGB (Soviet secret police) forces that will be stationed in New York City, who on the day of the invasion of New York City is already in place, going undercover as an American, "Mr. Jones". The massive force of air, land and sea power amassed by the Soviets is put to good use by Tatarin and New York City falls to the USSR within the first 24 hours. General Tatarin personally lead a team of Soviet infantry into the city, capturing Troy Stone in Isabella Angelina's apartment. Troy was held at a closed-down post office for a time, but resistance forces led by Christopher Stone were able to rescue him. Much later in the fight for New York, a raid by Soviet troops on a resistance hideout captures Troy a second time. After announcing Chris Stone as the Freedom Phantom, Troy was ordered to make a speech calling for the surrender of Chris and all resistance forces live on SAFN. Initially reluctantly compliant, Troy abruptly broke from his prepared speech and declared his whole speech up to that point to be lies. Troy shouted for Chris and the resistance to keep fighting before being tackled and wrestled away from the podium. Furious with Troy's defiance, the Soviets took Troy to Governors Island, where General Tatarin executed him personally. Tatarin's death was not simply retaliation for Troy's murder or even a blow against Soviet occupation leadership. It was proposed, planned and prepared for by Mr. Jones. Manhattan Resistance forces believed they could trust Jones and Chris went off on the revenge mission against Tatarin without a second thought. When Chris returned to the main resistance hideout below the streets of New York, he found it deserted, save for Soviet soldiers and a triumphant Colonel Bulba. Rather than use his influential position to undermine and destroy the resistance early on, Bulba deliberately encouraged it and allowed it to grow, eventually making it into a tool that he used to assassinate his own superior, Tatarin and take his place as commander of occupation forces in New York. Gallery Soviet Officer.jpg